Fenrir Snow
“Though the deaths and the trauma have shaken my outlook on life, he makes me feel the way I used to feel. He’ll do anything to help me survive, and I trust him.” – Iris Lawton Appearance Fenrir Snow is a grey wolf with blotches of white on his coat. His fur is thick and hard thanks to wolf spray, an artificial alloy that makes the coat on a wolf more durable. He has a long snout, pointed ears and brown eyes. Background Fenrir is a member of the Brotherhood of Wolves, the ruling government of the wolf species. He comes from a family with a strong military background and is considered the best the Snows have to offer. However, at the beginning of Operation Halfkinds, he is battle worn from years of service and feels slightly disillusioned in his upbringing and purpose in serving the Brotherhood. Fenrir is an excellent tracker and a natural born killer. He is often sent by the Brotherhood on elimination operations. The Brotherhood sends Fenrir to Las Vegas for Operation Halfkinds at the request of the United Species Alliance. Volume 1: Contact : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 1: Contact '' During the mission briefing, Fenrir observes his fellow teammates. He is prejudice against humans due to their history in hunting Wolves and also despises dogs for their unquestioned loyalty to humans. He shows a gruff attitude to Simon Trevor and Apollo Bradley because of this. Fenrir’s first task is to investigate the Primm-Phillips supply depot with Colbo Zuma. There, they encounter Lombardi Lawton. After a small battle that leaves Lombardi’s body broken, he is put out of his misery by Fenrir. After the kill, Fenrir further questions whether what he is doing is right or wrong. Fenrir contacts Simon Trevor about the kill, and the rest of the team joins Fenrir and Colbo at Primm-Phillips. Apollo Bradley discovers a clue on Lombardi’s course informing the team the halfkinds plan to go to a teleportation station. Simon Trevor decides to split his team into two. He takes Borton Freely and Apollo Bradley to the casino, and instructs Fenrir, Colbo Zuma, and Erawan Bornoa to investigate the Gonzalez Station. The team arrive and stakeout the Gonzalez Station. After a few hours, they are instructed by Trevor to investigate, where they encounter Curtis Lawton. Curtis successfully draws them into the blast zone, and arms the bomb for detonation. However, he is shot several times by Fenrir’s team. The two have a quick exchange, and Fenrir reveals that Tiago had betrayed Oscar and gave up their location. Shocked and angry at the betrayal, Curtis tells Fenrir where Tiago is hiding. The bomb goes off, but Fenrir miraculously survives. He meets with Simon and Apollo, and the tree prepare for the final assault. Commander Trevor, Apollo, and Fenrir arrive at the Li Station and in the ensuing battle, they kill Candy Lawton and Ace Lawton. Fenrir is there when Simon Trevor is killed and Apollo Bradley kills Tiago Lawton and Alex Lawton in turn. He remains quiet when Apollo exacts his revenge. The two then head to where the last two halfkinds are to finish the job. Apollo and Fenrir head to 1523 Chakming Drive and easily subdue Isaac and Iris. Isaac is killed by Apollo, but not before he states his disgust that the Alliance would hunt down his family so senselessly. These words touch Fenrir. Apollo then has his sights on Iris, but before he can fire his deathblow, Fenrir intervenes and kills Apollo, wishing not to be a pawn of higher powers anymore. Fenrir helps sneak Iris out of Primm and into a hidden location in The Wolf’s Den. Volume 2: Horus : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 2: Horus '' Three years after Operation Halfkinds, Fenrir is living with Iris in their cabin in the Wolf’s Den. Fenrir's role in aiding Iris has been discovered, and he is a wanted fugitive. As a result, the Brotherhood of Wolves have punished the entire Snow Family in his absence. After Iris is kidnapped by Bastion, Fenrir starts his quest to find her. However, he encounters his family, who hope to restore their honor by turning Fenrir in dead or alive. He successfully defeats all four siblings during their first confrontation. Fenrir then continues his quest. He receives psychic signals to figure Iris's location, and they guide him to the the Bay Area. The Snows attack him once they find him, again. Fenrir is injured in the confrontation by Patrice Snow, but Fenrir is also able to blow off Danzel Snow's leg and severely burn Raymus Snow. Weary and injured, Fenrir continues his pursuit of Iris. He makes it to HORUS, and while investigating, he encounters Joe Waylon. The two have a battle, and Fenrir once again bests his opponent. Finally, he locates Iris in HORUS's storage room as Iris, Bastion, and Lucy prepare to escape HORUS from the Alliance's onslaught by teleporting out of the facility. However, they are under attack by Andy Clipper. Fenrir works with Bastion to defeat the soldier, and Fenrir joins them in their escape. However, before they can make it out of HORUS, Fang Snow and her brothers have caught up to Fenrir. They have one last battle, and Fenrir uses a mellyst cloud to hide his movements. He is able to take out his brothers, but Fang evades his attack and shoots Fenrir several times. On the brink of death, and with Iris refusing to leave him to escape, Fenrir throws a bomb in the air and pushes Iris into the teleporter, sacrificing himself to save the hybrid he has fallen in love with. The explosion decimates the area, and it is unknown which of the wolves survived. Volume 3: Alphas : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 3: Alphas '' Fenrir is present in volume 3 in the form of flashbacks. Through his point of view, the reader is given insight into his years living with Iris before the events of volume 2. Analysis Fenrir has a gruff exterior, but deep inside dwells a noble creature. He is the only character who questions if the mission is moral. After killing Lombardi Lawton, he is more verbal about this to his teammates, but his concerns are brushed aside. By helping Iris Lawton escape, he feels redeemed at the chance to wipe his conscience clean. Trivia * Fenrir is considered the author's favorite character.